<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Home by myglassesaredirty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811494">This is Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty'>myglassesaredirty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call the Midwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(all that's for later), 3 Sentence Fiction, 3 sentence ficlets, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Romantic Fluff, True Love, don't expect any sort of comprehensive posting schedule, i'm taking prompts in the comments btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentences is, surprisingly, quite a lot of words with which to contend.</p><p>I can tell you stories of first loves, of soft romances, of love at first sight, love that can move mountains, fatherly love, motherly love, brotherly love, I can tell you about pain and heartbreak that is unparalleled in society, that no one can quite completely understand if they have never experienced it for themselves, I can tell you about fear that is so heart-gripping that your chest shudders with each breath and your eyes sting with tears because the characters feel the same, I can tell you about anger and loss and pain and grief and joy and love and so much more, without you realizing that I have yet to finish the sentence.</p><p>It's just three sentences, however – what can they do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadette | Shelagh Turner &amp; Timothy Turner, Patrick Turner &amp; Timothy Turner, Timothy Turner/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/914337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello one, hello all! For those of you who have not been through this with me before, I occasionally will select a fandom and write three sentence fics for them. I don't do individual postings for these fics, they're always chapter-length, depending on how many requests I get in the comments (or my tumblr inbox). Now, with CTM, I have a few ideas of my own that I'm not comfortable turning into full-length fics, but I think I could be comfortable working with three sentence fics, so there will be a few of my own ideas, though I will rely more heavily on prompts.</p><p>I enjoy doing these, and it's a nice little writing exercise, especially on days when I want/need to write and don't have time because of classes! Enjoy (note: this a/n will be longer than most of the actual fics)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather Haskell is as opposite from Timothy Turner as quite possible – she is loud where he is quiet, bold where he is shy, outspoken where he is reserved; she dances and spins around the campus grounds, with a laugh that carries on the wind, her hands stretched as far as they will go, and she looks as though the wind will lift her up and carry her upon her wings, and she will just smile upon them all and reach for the sky, and even though their meeting was less than conventional, even though she quite literally crashed into Timothy, popped up with a small wave, a "Sorry!" and tucking her hair behind her ear, Timothy was left stricken by this girl who was the polar opposite of everything he was.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick, upon seeing Heather for the first time, and seeing how very much like Timothy she was not, ran his hand through his hair and said, "Oh dear, Shelagh – I do believe we've just met Tim's future wife."</p><p> </p><p>Shelagh's brows dipped, and turning to look at her husband, she opened her mouth to protest, but he caught her eyes and nodded to Timothy, who stood in slack-jawed awe of Heather Haskell, and she pressed her lips together, entwined her hand with Patrick's, and said knowingly, "Oh."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a comment (or prompt request) below or go to my tumblr, @ my-glasses-are-dirty, and tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>